Mass Addictions
by Runaway Ninja
Summary: After getting addicted to Mass Effect 2, I fall asleep and wake up in the Mass Effect universe as somebody else with a different past. Self Insert. Post ME1.
1. Prologue

_This is just a self insert. The present/past is set when Mass Effect 2 came out (Janurary 2010). This is my first fanfic so yeah, enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_

Oh. My. God. _Mass Effect 2_. In my hands... I had been waiting for this game for years and now it is out. I would scream so loud in excitement but I'm in a busy shopping centre. I don't want to embarrass myself and look like a freaking gaming nerd, jumping around with my copy of _Mass Effect 2_. Although, I am a gaming nerd.

Driving home was a nightmare. I felt so tense. I was driving down the street and stopped at the red light at this huge intersection. Oh, great. A train is coming. I don't know how many times I kept looking at the _Mass Effect 2_ case. I had this urge to rip off the shrink wrap and open it but stopped myself.

"Fucking hurry up!" I yelled at the train in rage.

Suddenly I heard a beep. I looked at the car next to me and realise my window was down. Oh, shit. Then I saw kids in the car. Their window was down too. Oh, shit again. The woman and her kids were just staring at me. Okay… that was embarrassing. I quickly look ahead and put my window up.

Finally I make it home. Time for non-stop gaming. Now, what do I need?

Pillows? Check.  
Doritos? Check.  
Mother? Check.  
Coke? Check.  
Tissues? For emergencies and to keep my controller clean. Check.  
And... my Snuggie! Check. My friends thought I was crazy when I told them I bought one. It's the best thing for a gamer to have. Even though it's hot in Australia, I will need it.

Now, time to take off the shrink wrap. Slowly, I ripped it off and opened my case and... What the fuck? Two discs! Xbox 360s like to waste peoples' time. Just like _Final Fantasy XIII_, when I had to change the discs three times! Oh well, I just have to deal with the 360's slow processors.

**30 minutes playing Mass Effect 2**

I've been dancing in my bed since I had put the disc in. I do 'victory/excitement dances' when I play games. Weird, but fun. Customising my Shepard is so hard. I named her after me, Natalie. A cheeky grin appears on my face when I see my name in the game. Mainly it is because I don't see my name much in games. Well, only in crap NPCs in _Deadrising_ and _Fable III_.

**1 hour playing Mass Effect 2**

Oh my god! This game is freaking awesome! Way better than the first. I keep reminding myself that I'm playing a renegade Shepard. Sometimes I feel bad for picking the renegade options. I'm just too nice.

**5 hours playing Mass Effect 2**

My eyes are getting sore. I've already finished my can of Mother and my heart is pumping like crazy. My mum is nagging me to go out and act more like a girl. Not my fault. Blame my cousins for the being me.

**8 hours playing Mass Effect 2**

Ugh, I hated what happened on Horizon. I literally yelled at the TV because of what Kaidan said. I'm a full on Shenko fan girl. Oh my god. I feel like a dickhead for thinking that. Blame the hopeless romantic.

**11 hours playing Mass Effect 2 **

Damn, bad guys are hot. I just recruited Thane and having a debate in my head on who I should make my Shepard romance. Garrus or Thane. Turians are sexy. Assassins are really sexy. Especially Ezio in Assassins' Creed 2.

**15 hours playing Mass Effect 2**

I've drank two cans of Mother and one can of Coke. This is not good for my health, but it's so worth it. It is 6am and I have been playing for 15 hours straight. Now, I'm debating if I should sleep or play. Play always wins.

**16 hours playing Mass Effect 2**

Okay, I think I'm going crazy. I close my eyes, I see Turians. I close them again, I see Quarians. The "visions" were so clear, almost realistic. Not hazy like normal ones. Maybe I should sleep. Nah… I'm gonna play some more.

**18 hours playing Mass Effect 2**

Can't… stay awake. I release a big, loud yawn. So… sleepy. I'll just save it and rest my eyes for minute. I close my eyes and saw the Citadel. Wow, I'm insane. Then I drifted into dreamless slumber.

I woke up, my vision blurry and my head pounding. What the hell happened last night? The room was white, and had huge glass windows. Where is my Xbox? My TV? My Snuggie? Where am I? This isn't my room! My bed had a floral blanket and frilly pillowcases not white and dull. And doors are rectangle not roundish looking. Have I been kidnapped? This is seriously fucked up.

* * *

_Reviews please. And tell me what romances you would like to see/read in this story. Thanks :)_


	2. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, although I wish I did. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this._

* * *

I threw the blankets off me and got out of the bed. A monstrous headache hits me as soon as I stood on my feet. What am I wearing? I remember I was wearing a tank top and PJ pants before I fell asleep and now I wake up wearing something that looks like a bodysuit! This is getting pretty freaky.

I spotted a mirror in the other side of the room and checked myself out. Why am I wearing a bodysuit? The design looked familiar. It was black and had white and yellow pattens on the arm. The symbol on the left side of my chest looked familiar too.

"This looks bad on me. Ugh, I feel naked." I thought out aloud.

"Ah, typical teenage girls." A feminine voice spoke. Sounded Australian. I quickly turned my head around and saw someone standing near the door. Long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. Why does everything look familiar? Think, Natalie, Think!

She took one step towards me and spoke, "About time you woke up." She said. That voice it's… My eyes grew wider as a realised who she was. Oh my god. It's Miranda Lawson. What the fuck is she doing here? Suddenly, my mind just started working again. The doors, the uniform, the symbol. Holy shit, I'm in the _Mass Effect_ universe! Eyes went down to my chest, staring at the yellow symbol. Why am I with Cerberus?

I attempt to keep my face expressionless but couldn't help smiling. I'm in the Mass Effect universe! I was so tempted to scream in excitement. It was so hard to contain myself. I hid my face with my long sweeping fringe and faced away from Miranda.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to sound all happy and excited. Is this all a dream? I put my hands behind my back and pinch myself hard. A stupid thing I remembered as a kid when people wanted to check if there are dreaming. Ouch, I felt that.

"You passed out while you were training." She explained. She looks the same like the game. But more real. Well, everything looks like the game but more realistic. But she looks way prettier in this 'realistic Mass Effect universe'.

"What training?"

"Your biotic training. Walk with me."

Okay… that was totally unexpected. I'm a biotic! This is freaking awesome! I've always wondered what it would be like to be a biotic. Can't wait to warp somebody's ass.

* * *

I was led to the medical bay, greeted by this doctor in that Cerberus uniform the crew wears in the SR-2.

"Meet me in my official when you're done." Miranda mentions.

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my examination to start.

"So, Operative M, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. Operative M? She meant me, right?

"I've got this huge as headache." I groaned.

She scoffed and picked up a little torch from her desk. Great, the eye test. She shone the light in my eyes, my eyes following her finger.

"I will be back in 5 minutes." She announced. She left the room and was left waiting in a place I don't know. Looking around for something interesting, I saw a datapad with my name on it. I picked it up, and instantly realising it was my dossier. Datapad, looks easy to use. Must be like using an iPad, right?

_Natalie M (real last name unknown)_

_Born July (date unknown) 2165.  
Western and Asian Appearance (countries unknown)._

_A orphan found on Omega by Cerberus agents in 2165.  
Raised in Teltin Facility on Pragia.  
First implanted with biotic amps in 2176.  
Gained control of nervous system and showed ability to shred objects a year later.  
Rescued by Cerberus agents during riot in the facility.  
Officially joined Cerberus in command of Miranda Lawson. Fitted with L4 biotic implants. _

I was stunned. Trying to process the information I just read. My name, birth month and nationality is right. But everything else is different. Suddenly, I heard the door hiss open. I quickly put the datapad on back on the desk and turned my head to the doctor.

"Here are some painkillers for you headache." She handed a bottle to me and went to her desk.

"Thanks."

"Ms. Lawson would like too see you her office." I gave her a weak smile and left the room.

* * *

I stood outside of the medical bay door wondering where Miranda's office is. I hate asking people for directions. Especially, when I'm supposed to know where it is.

I walked around the facility, trying to look normal and not lost. My mind drifted on Earth, where the '2010 me' was. What happened to me? Did I die or disappear? Why am I he–

An object had just bumped into me. I should look where I'm going. I focused and saw it wasn't an object, it was a man. I looked up and I staggered in surprise. I mentally celebrated, finally meeting another Mass Effect character, Jacob Taylor.

I wanted to apologise but he words wouldn't come out. I was so shocked to see him. "Sorry…" I managed to say.

"It's okay. Miranda is looking for you." He said.

"I'm looking for her."

He chuckled. "Well, you're going the wrong way." He pointed to the opposite direction. He just made me look dumb! I hope it doesn't happen again.

"Oh, right." My face started heating up. I get embarrassed so easily.

"I'll take you to her." Oh, thank you! So glad I didn't have to ask for directions.

Jacob led me to Miranda's office. It was pretty small and cramped. Her desk had lots of datapads and she looked tensed.

"I found the little one." Jacob mocked.

"You're nice." I said ironically, grinning at him.

Jacob left the room and I sat down on one of the chairs facing her desk. I hope I can avoid Miranda's coldness. She sat in the chair behind her desk and opened her terminal.

"Natalie, how are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.

"Good." I lied.

"Good. Now, referring to your biotics, do you remember what happened?"

"No. What happened?"

"You were practicing how to charge with Jacob and I. You were pushing yourself too hard and just fainted." She explained. "Anyway, how is the security?"

What security? I tried to come up with an answer. "Good… I guess" I stumbled.

"The security must be good. I don't want something to happen to the Lazarus Project."

Lazarus Project? They are still reviving Shepard. Cool, maybe I get to join his or her crew when its 2185 in this universe.

"Now, return to your duties." Miranda ordered.

I have duties now? Oh great, I'm going to get lost again.

* * *

_I just want to add, Charge is such an awesome biotic power! Reviews please._


End file.
